1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a better anti-EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) effect. This application relates to the copending application with the same title, the same applicant and the same filing date.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the technology, an electrical connector for transmitting a high frequency signal and having an anti-EMI effect is very popular. Wherein one of the electrical connectors includes a housing formed of plastic material, two groups of conductive terminals retained within the housing and shielding member. The housing defines a receiving space for accommodating a mating connector, and the two groups of conductive terminals are arranged on both sides of the receiving space. The shielding member is disposed between the two groups of conductive terminals and spaced from the insulating blocks without being in contact with the conductive terminals, so that the arrangement of the shielding member effectively prevents electromagnetic interference of the conductive terminals. However, with the development of high-frequency transmission needs, the signal interference between the terminals become increasingly serious.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.